


Dominate Your Fears

by UndertaleNerd02



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaleNerd02/pseuds/UndertaleNerd02
Summary: You are an anti monster boss. Your organization has been operating in secret for years, letting the police think it is a small rebellious group. You have over 30 seperate groups of about 100 each. You are the head boss of it all.Ok, I have a plan. Be proud of me.Oh, do you want g! Sans or normal? Or both, i can do a remake gaster sans edition later. Comment your answers darlings. Ta ta





	Dominate Your Fears

As you are sitting in your office thinking about how to plan the next outing, when the phone rings. You sigh and run your fingers through your choppy silver hair before picking up the phone. It’s Sal.  
Now, you like to think of yourself as a normally calm person. You always have a mask, you are always indifferent. But god _damn_ can Sal get on your nerves.  
“Hey there sugar baby, what’s shakin’?” He greets flirtatiously. “I have a proposition for you.”  
You shuddered at his tone. Will he ever give up on hitting on you? Your face turned into a scowl, and your voice was frigid.  
“What is it? I don’t have time for your stupidity.”  
When he answered, he sounded playfully shocked. “Aw, angel, no need for the cold shoulder! I just wanted to know if I could ask my monster-hating buddy to join us. Bear in mind, he’s a millionaire. He could be a wonderful addition to us.”  
Raising your eyebrows in surprise, you thought it over. You were low on funds, so a millionaire was definitely a plus. Monster-hating was a requirement, in your line of work. He seemed to fit the bill, but knowing Sal, there was a catch.  
“What’s the catch?” You finally answer, dreading the worst.  
“Never miss anything, do you?” He says ruefully, then brightens. The mood switch almost gave you whiplash. “Very well, the catch is you would owe me a date.”  
Your dreads were well founded it seems. Why world, why must this happen to me? Groaning internally, you let out an unsure noise.  
As if sensing your discomfort, he quickly says, “You don’t have to stay the whole time, just come and try it out alright? You can leave whenever, and nothing will happen without your permission.”  
That was… oddly thoughtful of him. Thinking through your schedule, you reply, “... Fine. I’m available Wednesday at seven. We are going to a restaurant of my choice. Meet me at the Old Spaghetti Factory.” After you finished speaking, you hung up.  
Looking at your desk, you mentally note to work on the outing time tomorrow, and went to bed.


End file.
